Pressure
by Dbztron2
Summary: Tweek and Craig are a couple, but the only thing they've done so far that normal friends don't do is hold hands. They decide to take things to the next level and share their first kiss. But can they? Creek shipping. One-shot.


This was to much pressure for both of them. Neither had been forced to do this, they honestly wanted to do it, but now that they were sitting on Tweek's bed… Well, they weren't really sure what to do.

For once, Tweek didn't twitch or fidget. He just sat there, staring at his boyfriend, wondering if he should make the first move, while Craig wondered the same thing from his seat next to the blond.

Craig knew this was kind of stupid, it was a simple thing, and yet he found himself frozen in place by nervousness. All he had to do was lean forward, they could meet halfway, and yet neither moved, neither spoke.

Sure they were boyfriends, but all they had done in the past six months they had been together was hang out a bit more than they use to and hold hands. And, sure, they wanted to be together now, that doesn't change the fact that they got together under odd circumstances, and if the relationship was to survive, they would have to kiss to ensure they were compatible.

This wasn't sex, they knew that, it was just a kiss… So why was there so much pressure?

No one was watching, or listening, or telling them they had to do this. They had mentioned it to each other on occasion when they were totally alone, but hadn't really gone into detail because… what detail was there really? It was a kiss. That's it.

Just a kiss.

Their first kiss.

To each other.

To another boy.

To another person.

So, yeah, the pressure was building and neither could figure out why.

Tweek, finally unable to control his twitching anymore, begins to fidget. He doesn't want to be the one to break the silence, but he can't take the pressure! And he has an idea anyway.

"M-maybe we could start s-smaller. Like, on the ch-cheek or s-something?" He suggests.

Craig takes a deep breath, and nods.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Y-you go first."

"K."

Tweek turns his head a little so his right cheek is facing Craig, he bites his lip in anticipation and shuts his eyes, while Craig leans in slowly.

The blond doesn't move when he feels warm lips on his face, a soft gasp escaping his lips. Only when the lips are gone, and the spot where they were feels cold, does he open his eyes.

"Now me." Craig says, turning his head and closing his eyes himself.

Tweeks nods, although Craig doesn't see it, and he leans in. When his lips touch Craig's face, and Craig gasps like he did, he worries he messed up, and pulls away.

Craig opens his eyes, and they watch each other again.

"C-can… Um… I liked that, a lot. D-did you?" Tweek asks before the damn pressure can return to haunt him.

"I loved it." Craig lets one of his rare smiles appear on his face. "We should, if you're alright with it, try it again."

"Y-yeah."

A second passes.

"W-want to try on the lips again? Since that worked out? W-we don't have to! B-but, I figure…"

Craig kisses his cheek again, and his face lights up red as he stops talking.

"Let's not rush it. This is perfect for now, I love it. Once we get comfortable kissing each other's cheeks in public, then maybe we can try for the lips again when we're alone." Craig tells him simply.

Tweek smiles and shyly kisses Craig's cheek in return.

"Thanks."

"Yeah…" Craig jumps off the bed and offers Tweek his hand. "Come on, let's go play some video games."

Tweek takes his hand and slides off the bed as well.

"A-alright, I'll make coffee."

Craig laughs as they move towards the door.

"You do that, Tweek." He says and kisses Tweek on the cheek again. When Tweek lets out a surprised yelp, Craig chuckles again saying, "Perfect."

Tweek blushes, but leans forward to offer his own kiss, to which Craig leans away.

"Nope, you don't have to kiss me each time I kiss you. It'll get old like that… Besides," Craig turns so they're facing each other better, "I intend to make you the uke when we get that far."

"T-the wh-... Hey! Why do I have to be the uke?" Tweek asks, remembering the assembly that started this.

Craig smirks, but turns and keeps walking.

"Because you're to cute to be seme, and being seme a lot of pressure."

Tweek twitches at the word 'pressure', but is otherwise fine.

"I-I don't like pressure. Okay, fine, you're seme."

"Sweet."

"B-but, we shouldn't tell the yaoi chicks y-yet. I-I m-mean, we aren't that far along yet."

Craig nods.

"Yeah, besides, even if we are together, I still hate those pictures! And you know they'll make more once they know who's seme and who's uke."

"D-dude. They'll make more pictures when they see h-how we kiss."

Craig thinks about this for a second, but shrugs.

"Oh well. They're always making those things anyway."

Tweek nods and, while Craig's guard is down, kisses his cheek before running away.

"Gotta make the coffee! A-and I'm not cute! You'll still be the one to be uke!" He shouts over his shoulder.

Craig shakes his head with a chuckle and moves to set up the video games.

"Sure, whatever you say, cutie."

They spend the rest of the afternoon playing video games and, for the moment, the topic of seme's and uke's is dropped. However, they do still steal kisses here and there without comment, and with less awkward blushing than before.

With any luck, lips would meet lips by the end of the week.

* * *

 **So, I couldn't help myself. I had to write this. I admit, I ship Creek. There, I said it. I'm a Creek shipper.**

 **What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I write more of these?**

 **Feedback is awesome! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
